Between Unsure and A Hundred
by Yella
Summary: Songfic. Palex. I don't wanna spoil it, just read :P


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Alex or Paige from Degrassi, nor Marco who makes a small appearance with Jimmy and Ellie. I also do not own this song, which is awesome: "Hundred" by The Fray.

Between Unsure and A Hundred.

"I can't deal with this anymore, Alex.: Paige sighed, looking down at their interlocking fingers as she let go.

_The how I can't recall…  
But I'm staring at what once was the wall…_

Alex stood up and passed over the room as a ghost. She couldn't believe the hand that Paige was dealing her.

_  
Separating east and west …  
Now they meet amidst the broad daylight…  
_

"Alex?" Paige asked, stopping herself from walking over to and oblivious Alex. "We'll still be friends, right?" She clasped her arms around her chest.

_  
So this is where you are, and this is where I am…  
_

Alex paused as she grabbed the doorknob out of Paige's room. "Friends?" She thought, then shook the thought away, "We'll see." She whispered, walking out of the room, out of the house, and essentially out of Paige's life.

_Somewhere between unsure and a hundred…  
_

Paige fell down onto her bed and sobbed. She didn't want to believe what she had just done. "I lost her." She spoke softly into her pillow.

_  
It's hard I must confess…  
I'm banking on the rest to clear away…  
_

Alex shuffled her feet down the snow-dusted sidewalks of Degrassi Street. Her eyes stinging from the cold penetrating her tearful eyes. She sighed out into the winter air and wrapped her coat tighter around herself.

_Cause we have spoken everything…  
Everything short of I love you…  
_

She walked further down the road. Past the Dot and between the dank alley way there. She picked up an abandoned rock, felt it around in her hand a bit then through it at the underlying dumpster.

_You right where you are, from right where I am…  
_

Alex stood a while as she reflected on memories of her and Paige. If her room could talk, they would speak volumes to Paige of all the love they had. After all, this had been their first fight.

_Somewhere between unsure and a hundred…_

She pushed her hands into her pockets. The fight was over a foolish concept, but at the same time it was huge. Alex wanted to make love to Paige, but Paige would pull away at her advances

_Somewhere between unsure and a hundred…_

Alex sobbed silently to herself as she pressed her body up against the outside wall of the Dot. Paige wanted to stop and Alex thought it was a sign that Paige didn't care about her as she did for Paige.

_And who's to say it's wrong…  
_

She wanted to understand. To run back to Paige and explain, not to yell. Explain to her that it was because she loved her, and wanted to show her love in that way, not because or for any other purpose. But it was too late now. Paige was moving on.

_And who's to say that it's not right…  
_

Standing up, and knocking some snow off the side of the wall, she walked to the front of the Dot. She saw Marco, Jimmy, and Ellie, and watched as a life went on that was never part of hers. They waved to her, smiling like everything was normal. Alex just nodded, turning away from them, and heading back in the direction of Paige's house.

_Where we should be for now…  
_

She wasn't completely sure why she was going, she just knew her feet wouldn't' go any other way. Every part of her contorted against her mind to not go back. All of her was directed and molded for Paige. She felt light headed and parting in confusion.

_  
So this is where you are, and this is where I am…  
_

She was halfway past the block to Paige's house, when she heard someone behind her.

_So this is where you are, and this is where I've been…_

"I'm so sorry, Alex." Alex turned and saw Paige's swollen eyes meeting hers. "I thought running away could make it better."

_and this is where I've been…  
_

Paige leaned into Alex's arms, tears streaking her beautiful face as she nuzzled her cheeks along the top of Alex's chest. "I just," she started, "I'm not ready."

_Somewhere between unsure…_

Alex kissed the top of Paige's head, holding onto her own emotions. "But, I want to make this work with you." Paige leaned up and kissed Alex's chin. Alex smiled, letting Paige breathe heavily against her.

_and a hundred…_

"Take your time."


End file.
